ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~*distant panicked whistle*~~ ~~Sidney: “I wonder what’s going on? Better go and find out.”~~ ~~Thomas: "Pardon me! 'Scuse me! I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm in a hurry!"~~ ~~Sidney: “Look out!”~~ ~~Both slammed into each other.~~ ~~They were derailed and unconscious.~~ ~~After Sidney woke up, he saw Thomas.~~ ~~Sidney: “Are you alright?”~~ ~~Thomas: "He's gone, he's gone, no! He's gone!"~~ ~~Sidney: “There, there. It's alright. It'll be okay."~~ ~~Thomas: "He's gone. No, no. They took him away. I have to find the boat."~~ ~~Sidney: "A boat? Hey, I've seen the boat."~~ ~~Thomas: "You have?"~~ ~~Sidney: "Uh-huh. It went this way- it went this way! Follow me!"~~ ~~Thomas: "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"~~ ~~1 year later.~~ ~~Sidney: "Klaus, Klaus, the pinata dripping. (Snores) Hand me the ratchet wrench, I can fix, Ow! Hey, Thomas, phew, hey guys, I was just- Owowowowowow!"~~ ~~Thomas: "Sidney! It's not the time to get up yet, you have to go back to sleep."~~ ~~Percy: "And remember, the doors are automatic."~~ ~~Sidney: “Right, yeah, sorry. Back to sleep, back to sleep. Hey Thomas- OW!”~~ ~~Thomas: “Back to sleep! That’s it, very simple.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Ah! Got it.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Back to sleep! Back to sleep!”~~ ~~Sidney: “Hey, Thomas, I-“~~ ~~Thomas: “And we’re up. That’s it, ready to start the day.”~~ ~~Sidney: “And we were looking for something-“~~ ~~Thomas: “Percy.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Right. I remembered it was like it was yesterday. Even though I don’t even remember yesterday all that well.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Anyway, I would say the scariest moment of the trip was four streamliners.”~~ ~~Percy: “Wait, I thought there were three streamliners?”~~ ~~Thomas: “No no. They were definitely four.”~~ ~~Percy: “But last time you told it, there were was three.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Percy, which one of us traveled across the Ocean?”~~ ~~Sidney: “Percy did. Obviously we had to sail the ocean to find him so, ha, you know. He went first.”~~ Thomas: “I guess that’s true, isn’t it.”~~ ~~Eventually, they arrived at the Mainland.~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Well, you made it! You almost missed the field trip.”~~ ~~Sidney: “A field trip? Ooh! I love field trips, where are we going?”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “I thought you told him?”~~ ~~Thomas: “I did tell him. Uh, Sidney.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Yeah.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Scotsman has too many engines to keep an eye on today-“~~ ~~Sidney: “Uh-huh.”~~ ~~Thomas: “So, uh- it would be best if today.”~ ~~Sidney: “Mmhm...”~~ ~~Thomas: “You weren’t exactly with the class.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Oh. Why not?”~~ ~~Thomas: “Well you know, you have problems remembering things sometimes.”~~ ~~Sidney: “That’s the one thing I can remember, yes.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Okay, and sometimes it’s not your fault, but it can cause you to wander.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Mmhm...”~~ ~~Thomas: “And Scotsman doesn’t really have the time to worry about, uh engines who wander.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Sure.”~~ ~~Thomas: “In other words, he doesn’t have enough help.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Poor engine, you know, he’s so over-worked.”~~ ~~Thomas: “You understand?”~~ ~~Sidney: “I totally understand now.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Okay.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Mmhmm.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Good.”~~ ~~Sidney: “He wants me to be the teachers assistant.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Uh- no. Not exactly.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Wow, I am so honored, I have never been a teaching assistant before.”~~ ~~Thomas: “Scotsman, you got help.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Oh, ho, ho. Okey dorky. All right engines.”~ ~~Sidney: “All right, engines.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Today’s the day!”~~ ~~Sidney: “Today’s the day!”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: "Our field trip to the whale migration."~~ ~~Sidney: “Whale migration.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Now, does anyone know why they migrate.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Come on. You got to know this stuff.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Migration is about going back to...”~~ ~~Caitlin: “Sleep!”~~ ~~Sidney: “Yes!”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “No.”~~ ~~Sidney: “No.”~~ ~~Engines: “The shed!”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “No! Migration is about going home.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Home.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Which is where you’re from.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Where you’re from.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Can someone tell me where they’re from?”~~ ~~Red engine: “I live by a patch of flowers.”~~ ~~Purple engine: “I live by a lake.”~~ ~~Caitlin: “My shed is covered in colors!”~~ ~~Engine 2: “Where did you grow up, Sidney?”~~ ~~Sidney: “Me? Uh, I don’t know. My friends. Where are they? Can I help you? I’m sorry. Did I forget again? You see, I suffer from...”~~ ~~Class: “Short-term memory loss.”~~ ~~Caitlin: “How can you remember your friends if you have short-term memory loss?”~~ ~~Sidney: “Good question. See, I can remember things because well...uh, they make sense. Like, um, I have friends. I know because I’ve—-I must have come from somewhere. Right? Everyone has a family. I may not remember their names and what they look like. And I may not even be able to ever find them again, but, um...what were we talking about?”~~ ~~Percy: "Friends and relations."~~ ~~Sidney: “Friends and relations. Right. Why are we talking about friends and relations? Oh. Oh! That class. Uh-oh. Why me? Okay. You guys seem a little young, but, um, okay. You see, engines, when two trains like each other...”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “And we’ll stop right there. Climb aboard explorers. I feel a migration song coming on. Oh...Migration, migration, let’s learn about migration. It’s nature’s inspiration to move around the sea. Here’s a scientific promise that’s a fish oceanodromous...”~~ ~~Sidney: “Where did everyone go? I’m by myself Oh there they are. I’m back.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Plus or minus 4 degree based on solar positioning...Oh, engines stay away from the edge.”~~ ~~Sidney: “Okay, you hear that? Okay, everybody stay back from the edge. Come on.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Ok, that’s too far.”~~ ~~Sidney: “That’s too far. come on. Come on. Get back over here. Back this way.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Now, I need everyone to listen to me.”~~ ~~Sidney: “All right, listen up!”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “When the whales pass through here...”~~ ~~Sidney: “The whales, they’re gonna pass through.”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “What do we have to be careful of?”~~ ~~Sidney: “Everybody has to be careful of what? Hmm?”~~ ~~Class: “The waves!”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “That’s right!”~~ ~~Sidney: “That’s right. The wa—-The waves?”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “Because the current created by all the flapping is very strong. And if you’re not careful, you can get pulled into-“~~ ~~Percy: “Scotsman! So how do the whales all know where to go?”~~ ~~Flying Scotsman: “That’s what an instinct is, Percy. Something deep inside that you that feels so familiar that you have to listen to it. Like a song you’ve always known. And I can hear them now!”~~ ~~The whales swam by as they sang, creating huge waves with their tails.~~ ~~Sidney: "Wow!"~~ ~~Then Sidney was still lost in his thoughts.~~